


Kinga shinnen

by Nate_kun



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 18:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16582085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nate_kun/pseuds/Nate_kun
Summary: It means "Happy New Year".





	Kinga shinnen

**Author's Note:**

> A republication from Fanfiction.net, originally written for Fire Emblem Heroes' 2018 New Years event and the Corrin/Azura alts that came with it, enjoy.
> 
> Word Count: 544 words.

To say that Corrin was in love would be an understatement. He had fallen deeper, _far deeper_ , so enchanted, so enraptured by the sound of her song he felt as though his heart could burst. Her angelic voice and the melodic way in which she so often used it was like a soothing spell that he could not help but fall under, and she was delighted to guide him through the ethereal beat.

' _So beautiful,_ ' he thinks, thoughts so seamlessly clouded by the warmth of the passion imbued to him by the season.

These feelings, and the sincerity by which he stands by them, only swell when he sees her dressed for the new year. It's pretty,  _she's pretty._ She is serenity incarnate and he is without breath. Corrin is taken, so much so that all he can do when she asks for his thoughts on her attire is stare back in awe like a hopeless fool.

The songstress is not alone in dressing for the occasion. Corrin dons a kimono all his own, tailored by the late queen. ' _It suits him,_ ' she thinks, but she cannot leave it at that. The spark seeps in and her face heats as ' _handsome_ ' and ' _strapping_ ' slowly color her perception of the young man before her. Her heart sings and for once she welcomes it without fear.

Born and raised with two bare left feet, Corrin is a mess as he approaches her. She giggles, and he uses that to push himself further as he prepares his thoughts.

He gets to her and nothing is prepared. Instead, he takes her hands into his own and like a blushing schoolboy spills his feelings outright and into the open, singing her praises and then some. He speaks of her beauty, of course, of her singing and dancing, but also of her strength, her bravery, her courage to endure everything that tried to silence her from her youth to the very moment they slayed the Silent Dragon. Further still, he thanks her for everything she's done for him, in the past, in the new year, and in the years to come, and adds that she deserves this and so much more, that after  _everything_  she's been through, she deserves to  _smile._

By the end of it all he is near-breathless, yet still he persists. He tightens his grip and asks if he may have the privilege,  _no, honor,_ of accompanying her to the New Year's festival.

"Corrin," she laughs, and he falls for her all over again. "We're  _married._ "

She accepts anyway, and steps on the tip of her toes to press a gentle kiss to his lips.

His eyes widen, but he sinks into the rhythm quickly, his heart soaring as they meld their own melody.

Together, hand in hand, they tour the festival grounds. Though their gazes should naturally be on the seasonal sights and sounds around them, the pair quickly find that no matter the scene, their eyes and ears cannot help but return to each other.  _Neither can say they mind_ _._

Trailing close behind, Sakura and Elise gush over the pair, while the Prince of Soup turns away out of nausea. Tomato Boy lightly shoves his shoulder, and for once they agree on something.

_Kinga shinnen._


End file.
